un corazon muerto
by sun light and Siena
Summary: sofia esta muerta y carl la encuentra o la deja morir e cuando llega una chica llamada ema y carl se enamora de ella y deja ir al angel de sofia o no
1. Chapter 1

Hab an estado tan cerca, o al menos eso es lo que pens al principio. Sin embargo, el segundo que vienen saliendo a tropezones de ese granero lleno de paseantes, todas sus esperanzas de encontrarla con vida y se rompi en pedazos, as como el vidrio. l deber a haber sabido desde el primer d a que hab a desaparecido, que no iba a ser capaz de sobrevivir en el bosque por su propia cuenta. Volver antes de la muerte comenz a subir y comer la vida, tal vez, pero no ahora. No cuando el mundo estaba infestado de caminantes.

Y estaba seguro de que si hubiera sido l, habr a sido saliendo de ese granero tambi n.

Yo deber a haber sabido mejor, orar y no hacer nada. Deb haber estado all para ayudar a buscarla, como era Daryl. Carl pens , como l puso en su catre, en el interior de la tienda. Su madre se hab a ido a buscar a su pap , y cuando se enteraron de que hab a desaparecido, Shane se fue tras ella y la trajo de vuelta a la granja, pero su padre y Glenn segu an sin conseguir Hershel. Hab an encontrado a Sof a que fue ayer, y tuvieron un funeral por ella esa misma tarde, junto con enterrar a Hershel y seres queridos de Maggie con ella.

"Pero ... tal vez es mejor as ", murmur Carl, cubri ndose los ojos con el brazo. Sinti ganas de llorar de nuevo. En realidad, l no lo hab a notado antes, pero estaba llorando. Por mucho que lo odiaba, no pod a dejar de pensar que tal vez, esto era lo mejor. "Ella no tiene por qu tener miedo nunca m s, ella no tiene que vivir en un mundo como este y ver m s gente muere ... as que tal vez. Es mejor as . No importa cu nto lo odio."

Para Carl, Sof a hab a sido m s que s lo un mejor amigo. Tambi n fue el primero que realmente estaba convencido de otra a continuaci n, su mam y pap , me encant , incluso. Hab a tenido amores de otras chicas en el que pasado, pero Sof a, ella era diferente.

Volver Cuando pens que su padre hab a muerto, ella estaba all para l hablar. Cuando su padre muri , l estaba all para ella. No hab a nadie m s as , volver a la escuela despu s de que su padre recibi un disparo y poner en estado de coma, antes de que el mundo se fue a un total de tormenta de mierda, todo el mundo, dijo que sent a pena por l. Sin embargo, nunca se habl con l acerca de c mo se sent a.

Sof a hab a sido el primero en preguntar acerca de sus apartes padre de los otros en su campamento en las afueras de Atlanta. Era amable, dulce, amable, inteligente y sorta t mido, pero, todav a era divertido jugar con todo lo mismo. Y ahora, ella se hab a ido, al igual que Amy, Jim y tantas otras personas que hab a llegado cerca de.

Y si todos ellos murieron, me pregunto cu nto tiempo va a durar. Carl no pod a dejar de pensar con amargura-. Se acabar como ellos?

Para l, que era una posibilidad muy alta. Tal vez no sea hoy o incluso ma ana, pero un d a que estaba obligado a cumplir con su fin de la misma manera que ellos ten an.

Se sent a triste, herido, aburridos, solos. Echaba de menos a Sof a m s de cualquier cosa, jugar con ella y hablar con ella, escuchando el sonido amable de su voz, la forma en que se ri cuando le dijo a sus bromas. Echaba de menos todo eso por ella.

Carl no le gustaba llorar en frente de otras personas, pero a veces no pod a evitarlo. Al igual que cuando Sof a sali de la granja ... y ahora.

"Es tan injusto, Jim no merec a morir, Amy no merec a morir, Sof a no lo hizo-." l se ech a llorar a n m s, mientras levantaba la mano sobre los ojos. Se sent a contento de que nadie estaba cerca de su madre y la tienda de pap para o rlo. "Esto es una mierda ... No me gusta vivir as . Me gustar a que el mundo ser a volver a la forma en que sol a ser."

"Carl, por favor deja de llorar."

Carl se dispar en el catre con los ojos borrosos y mirando a su izquierda y su derecha, sin ver nada. Qu fue eso? El viento, que ten a que ser el viento que escuch hace un momento, eso o que estaba oyendo cosas.

"Debo estar cansado. Tal vez deber a ir a dormir por un rato."

"Carl".

"Huh?" All estaba otra vez, esa voz suave, pero no hab a manera de que pudiera ser quien l pensaba que era, que era simplemente imposible. Mir hacia atr s, donde le pareci o r la voz viene, y all estaba ella.

En la misma ropa que hab a usado cuando la enterraron. El pelo corto rubio, ojos azules y esa mirada de confusi n por escrito en su rostro, ya que protagoniz el uno al otro. Lo nico diferente era que ella era transparente. Pero aparte de eso, ella ten a el mismo aspecto.

"De ninguna manera ... S-Sof a?"

"Y me has visto?" -Pregunt ella, sorprendida.

l asinti con la cabeza, sin saber qu m s decir. Esto ten a que ser un sue o, no hab a manera de que pudiera estar de pie delante de l en este momento, ella estaba muerta.

" C mo ... c mo est usted aqu ? Qu te pas ?" Carl pregunt .

Ella lo mir y se encogi de hombros peque os. "No s , me acabo de despertar de esta manera."

"Te despertaste esta manera?"

"Uh-huh".Carl extendi la mano para tocarla, era esto realmente Sof a? No s realmente, pero se sent a feliz de verla de nuevo, eso y un poco asustado. Al tocarle el brazo, sin embargo, se fue a la derecha a trav s de ella, estaba fr a como el hielo. Se envi un escalofr o hecho su espina dorsal. Era como si se tratara de-

"Un fantasma". Se qued sin aliento, tirando de su mano lejos de ella. "Sof a, y-la de un fantasma."

"S ... Supongo que soy", susurr Sof a, su voz sonaba como si ven a de un largo t nel, pero a n ten a la misma suavidad Carl recordaba.

Carl se frot el brazo, tratando de deshacerse del fr o que hab a recibido de tocarla. "Sof a, cu ndo sucedi ? Fue cuando el padre le dispar ? O fue antes de quedar puesto en el granero?"

"Fue antes de que se puso en el establo," Ella le lanz una mirada nerviosa antes de preguntar. " Es ... um, bien, si me siento por usted?"

l asinti con la cabeza. "Claro, no me importa."

Sof a se sent a su lado en la cama, despu s de un momento, ella comenz a decirle a Carlos lo que sucedi cuando desapareci . "Bueno, cuando tu padre a la izquierda y los caminantes lo sigui , l no regres de un buen rato. Me asust y me fui al encontrar la carretera por m mismo. Pero, creo que me tom un giro equivocado, su padre dijo que para mantener el sol a mi izquierda ... creo. Luego me perd y la andadera trep sobre m y me mordi en el cuello ", se frot el cuello, recordando el dolor como el caminante hundi sus dientes en su carne . "Despu s de eso sali corriendo antes de que pudiera obtener un buen agarre en m . Yo estaba cansado y empec a sentir la cabeza ligera, entonces creo que fuera negro".

"B-, pero, yo no entiendo, por qu te fuiste en el primer lugar?" Carl le pregunt , cerca de gritar. No era que l estaba enojado con ella, simplemente no entend a por qu no se qued donde su padre le dijo que. "Volvi a llegar, l le dijo que hab a ido."

"Yo soy ... lo siento, s que era una estupidez. Me deber a haber quedado puesto, pero no lo hice y por eso mam ... ... ella est sola." Ella dijo, mientras las l grimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

Se sent a muy mal ahora, Carl no ten a intenci n de hacerla llorar. Eso fue lo ltimo que quer a hacer era llorar. "Sof a, lo siento, yo no ten a la intenci n de hacerla sentirse molesta."

Ella suspir y se sec los ojos. "Est bien. Carl, lo siento mucho de todo esto."

"Perd n por qu ?" Le pregunt , con curiosidad. "Usted no tiene nada que lamentar"."S , lo hice! Si no fuera por m , mam no estar a completamente solo, y-no habr a conseguido tiro, y Daryl no habr a hecho da o a buscarme. Pudo haber muerto, Carl. Si no hubiera despertado en el tiempo de su ca da, que Walker le habr a llegado! "

"Espera un momento ... que estabas con Daryl cuando se lesion ?"

Ella asinti con la cabeza tristemente. "S , l no era el nico que me fui con pesar, he intentado hablar con todo el mundo. Su pap , mam , Shane, Glenn Dale, T-perro, incluso Andrea. Pero ninguno de ellos me escuch , se fueron haciendo lo que estaban haciendo, como no estaba all . "

Fue raro, no es que justo, pero si no fuera por el hecho de que Carl pod a ver y o r a ella, l habr a pensado que ella era s lo una gran mancha fr a donde ella estaba sentada.

"Fue muy solitaria, ya sabes. Yo estaba con todos, pero, yo no pod a hacer nada para llamar su atenci n", continu Sof a. "He intentado tantas veces y nada funcion ," Entonces ella lo mir y sonri , era peque a, pero sigue siendo un no menos la sonrisa. "Entonces, de alguna manera, me escuchaste, me alegro mucho. Alguien finalmente se puede hablar a m ."

Carl mir y le devolvi la sonrisa. Se sent a feliz tambi n, su mejor amigo estaba de vuelta. Incluso si ella era un fantasma que s lo l pod a ver. "Sof a, cu nto tiempo crees que vas a estar cerca, de esta manera?"

"No s , hasta que yo muera, supongo."

Carl asinti con la cabeza. Eso es siempre lo que sucedi en las pel culas, nunca crey en fantasmas o esp ritus. Hasta ahora, lo que es. "Bueno, hasta entonces, usted puede permanecer alrededor de m , si quieres. Podemos hablar y jugar como antes."

"En realidad, est seguro de que no te asuste tener a mi alrededor?"

"No, por supuesto que no!", Les dijo de todo coraz n. "Sof a, tu eres mi mejor amigo, no importa qu . Incluso si tu as , siempre vamos a ser s lo eso, amigos."

"Carl, gracias," Ella lleg a sus brazos por encima para abrazarlo, pero fue a trav s de l, el env o de otro escalofr o a trav s de l, lo que le caus a temblar de nuevo. " Lo siento!"

"Es o-bien, me acostumbrar a ello", dijo Carl, estaba a punto de decir algo m s, cuando oy a alguien abrir la tienda y camin pulg era su mam .

"Cari o, est s bien?" Lori pregunt , acerc ndose a l. "Te ves sorta p lido, se siente enfermo?"

Carl mir a Sof a, pregunt ndose si deb a decirle a su mam . Lo m s probable es que no le creer a, sin embargo, que en su sano juicio lo har a? As que mir por encima de Lori, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Estoy bien, mam . No es nada."

" Est s seguro, pod a correr y conseguir algo de la casa si no la encuentras bien?"

"Mam , estoy bien, honesto."

Lori suspir . "Est bien. Nos estamos preparando para cenar, tienes hambre?"

Carl asinti con la cabeza. "S , voy a estar en un momento", dijo.

"Est bien, no toman demasiado tiempo", dijo Lori, entonces su mam fuera de la tienda. Carl se volvi hacia Sof a, viendo como ella mir hacia abajo a sus pies. "Sof a", parec a que a los ojos y continu . " Quieres venir conmigo? Si no, te puedes quedar aqu hasta que yo vuelva."

"Uh", pens Sof a al respecto, no est seguro de lo que ella quer a hacer. Ella no quer a ver a su mam triste de nuevo. Sin embargo, ella quer a ir con Carl. "Claro, me gustar a tener una manera de agradecer a todos por buscar ayuda para m , aunque yo ya estaba muerto."

"No te preocupes por eso, vamos a encontrar una manera," se puso Carl levant del catre y le tendi la mano a ella. "Vamos, todo el mundo est esperando. Voy a hacer que te das cuenta, incluso si se necesitan a os para hacerlo".

Sof a sonri y tom la mano de Carl, que pas por algo y hac a fr o, pero era m s soportable entonces hab a sido antes. Ambos salieron de la tienda y se dirigi hacia la fogata, donde los otros supervivientes estaban. Sof a hab a muerto, s , pero ella nunca dej realmente. Ella estaba con l todo el tiempo, y, no importa qu , siempre estar amos juntos ... aunque ella era un esp dijo carl nosete olvida algo ma ana iras a casar 


	2. mirame a los ojos

MIRAME A LOS OJOS 1 DIA DESPUES ya es de dia ya boy a conmi papa y glen perp la volvia a ver estava sentada en una roca esta vez estava vestida de blanco y amarillo y me dijo. -carl ven..quiero ablar contigo me asuste por que era de dia y crei que solo la iva a ver de noche camine para atras y dijo. -no te pudes caer cai por la monta a hasta el lago de abajo a la orilla del lago y me dijo. carl estas bien me toco el brazo estava muy fria seme puzo la piel de gallina. 


	3. UN NUEVO AMOR

EL NUEVO AMOR ya an pasado dias meses alcaer de la monta a me lastime la piern llego un grupo de sobrevivientes avia una ni a llamada ema pero algo estra o paso de repenta no e visto a sofia como si me odiara por algo de repente entro una ni a de cabello casta o con ojos cafes y me dijo. -carl ven te habla tu mama y luego salimos a jugar si o no tu desides y le dije para no ser grosero con ella. -bueno ya boy hay me encontre a mi mama hablando con la mama de ema la se ora aa bueno como casi no hablo con ella y no le caigo bien y bueno hay me dijo mi mama. -carl me preocupo por ti has estado muy estra o y estas de masiado palido ve a jugar con ema y su hermana yesi y le dije. -pero y mi mama me dijo. -nada de peros ve a jugar con ema y yesi. -nos fuimos a jugar serca del lago hay estava mi papa y shane mi mama se preocupa por mi por que e cambiado y si mira a mi papa y shane siempre discutiendo y estavamos jugando yesi se fue y de repente ema llego y me dio un beso. MESES DEPUES -ema es mi novia y la quiero pero es un poco revelde descubrio lo de sofia y un dia la volvi a ver le dije sofia donde has estado en estos meses y sofia me dijo. -e querido regresar pero tu te esta olvidando de mi no me queda tanto tiempo carl. 


	4. poco tiempo

ME QUEDA POCO TIEMPO: Carl me queda poco tiempo te olvidas de mi -esa voz esas palabras no se me sacan de mi cabeza y que me pasa por que razon se fue digo me olvido de ella la vi despues de lo de la monta a una semana depues llego Emma y su familia ,espera eso es el problema es Emma no lo puedo creer Sophia siempre a estado hay siempre estuvo ella lo dijo creo me acuerdo que me deperte inconciente creo que via Sophia llorar y un grito no era de caminante lo se los conosco muy bien . FLASHBACK: Carl me queda poco tiempo no se quete pasa te olvidas de mi y... -hay fue cuando vi la lagrima caer por su ojo a su mejilla. -Sophia que te ...pa-pasa-no tenia idea de por que tartamudie es extra o pero lo mas extra o fue que cuando Sophia me vio a los ojos y vi los suyos tenia los mismos ojos que esa vez cuando salio del granero y hay se ollo el ruido . FIN DEL FLASHBACK. Aun me acuerdo del sue o que tuve mas vien sue o y recuerdo ... FLASHBACK: Que aburrido a que jugamos-dijo Eliza. -Yo no se a que jugar Carl algo en tu mente o tu Sophia -Sophia nego con la cabeza a ella casi no le gustava hablar normal mente conmigo y Amy solo habla con un milagro hablaba con louis o Eliza conmigo si hablaba pero se sonrojaba siempre. -Yo tengo una idea -la cara de felicidad de Louis y de Eliza y la sonrisa de Sophia tan linda y brillante que iluminaba como el sol mi idea fue fantastica fue la mancha. FIN DEL FLASHBACK -Carl ,Carl ... ayuda - sin darme cuenta me habia dormido . -Sophia e-eres tu susurre -fui caminando vi una figura brillosa. -Carl escucha con atencion el rubio del sol iluminina la bella tierra casta a donde descansan las flores azules del misterioso paisaje el sol y la luna siempre seran el uno para el otro. -que Sophia Sophia. -Carl Carl estas bien -rayos todo era un sue o . -si Emma estoy bien. 


	5. Aviso

AVISO: ** Hola fans de un corazon muerto bueno no he subido episodio del fic por bueno primera razon casi nadie lo lee , segunda no tengo inspiracion y tercera y ultima le estoy dando mas importancia a mi otro fic llamado LA LUNA Y EL SOL LES DIRE DE QUE SE TRATA ES MUY DIFERENTE A ESTE: En la luna y el sol se trata de Sophia y Emili , lo que ahora esta pasando es que pasaron 4 años Sophia tal vez quedo embarazada de Carl el la proboco oki aca esta el link: s/7990325/1/THE-WALKING-DEAD-LA-LUNA-Y-EL-SOL los primeros estan cortitos**


End file.
